


The V O I D

by w6rship



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Chaos, F/F, F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rare Pair, Rare Ship, Tags will be added, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: a haikyuu chatfic 😻
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	The V O I D

  
{ Sawamura Daichi created a chat }

_ {3:07 pm} _

{ Sawamura Daichi added 11 others }   


_ {3:08 pm} _

Daichi:  this is a group chat for Karasuno volleyball club. 

Daichi:  please behave everybody.

Tsukishima:  your expectation levels for Nishinoya and Tanaka are extremely high. 

Nishinoya:  ;o that was rude

Tanaka:  I can be mature if I want  🤔

{ Nishinoya changed their pen-name to Noya }   


_ {3:09 pm} _

Tsukishima:  how very. 

Narita:  KWNEHWEHUBDHSBS

Tsukishima:  wtf

Noya:  holy shit I think you just broke Narita. 

Sugawara:  language. 

Noya:  sorry

Yamaguchi:  no..guys, but seriously why is Narita slamming his keyboard 

Tanaka:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Tsukishima:  stfu you guys need Jesus

Asahi:  present. 

{ Sugawara changed his pen-name to Suga }   


_ {3:10 pm} _

Kinoshita:  @Yamaguchi @Tsukishima , he's slamming his keyboard because Tsukishima quoted Heathers. 

Kageyama:  whats heathers

Hinata:  ^

Suga:  dont worry about it 

Hinata:  ok!

Tsukishima:  oh god. My brother made me watch everything and anything Heather's related. 

Noya:  ok JD kinnie

Daichi:  your right. I should've lowered my expectations. 

Daichi:  just don't do anything stupid, or your gonna make Suga mad.

Noya:  yes DADchi

Kinoshita:  that sounds gay.

Tanaka:  sus hoes

Suga:  I told you to watch your fucking language. 

Ennoshita:  Tanaka I'll kick your ass. 

Tanaka:  aH

Tanaka:  sorry mom1, sorry mom2

Tsukishima:  ...

Tsukishima:  I'm going to look up creative ways to kill myself. 

Yamaguchi:  fuck

Tsukishima:  IWEHHWHDBS

Suga:  I'm going to cri. 

Suga:  yamaguchi just swore

Suga:  Hinata is my only innocent child left.

Tsukishima:  @Yamaguchi  I'm not gonna kms

Yamaguchi:  oh thank god

Asahi:  I'd appreciate if you guys would stop referring to me. 

Tanaka:  are ⁉️ you ❔ are 😧 you 🤔 coming ➡️ to 🍤 the tree 🌲🌳 they 😭 strung 🦯 up a 😢 man 👨🏽🦳 they 🧚🏽 say 🗣 who 💪🏾 murdered 👄 three 😹 strange 😅 things 🦾 did 😎 happen 😭 here ‼️

Tsukishima:  nvm I'm gonna fucking end it

Yamaguchu: heart  ❤️ been broke  💔 so many times  ⏰ i i don't  🤷♀️ know what to believe  💭 yeah  👍

Hinata:  whats does "kms" mean

Kageyama:  it means kat meow stupidly, dumbass.

Suga:  no it doesn't. Don't ever say 'kms'.

Tsukishima:  *cats

Daichi:  this wasn't in the custody agreement. 

Noya:  Tanaka, you know what to do

Tanaka:  ofc

Noya:  @Daichi  I bet you and Suga roleplay.

{ Noya left the group }

_ {3:15 pm} _

{ Tanaka locked the conversation }

{ _3:15 pm_ }

  
  


{ Tanaka unlocked the conversation }  
  
_{12:36 am}_

Tsukishima:  who the hell gave you admin rights

Tanaka:  ignored. 

{ Tanaka added 5 people to the chat }  
_{12:36 am}_

Tanaka:  scroll up and read. 

Kuroo:  holy shit LMFAOEJND

Kuroo:  I just died  😭😭

Bokuto:  bro ill play Nikki Minaj at your funeral 

Yamaguchi ： this 😌 one ✨ is 💅 for 🤷♀️ the  💯 boys 🎾 with 💍 the  🚴 boomin 🎙 system  👩🦱 top  👨🍳 down 👇 ac 💨 with 🥦 the 👐 coolin ☃️ system

Tanaka:  omg yams I didn't know you were a barb. 

{ Kenma left the group }  
_{12:38 am}_

Hinata:  big sad :c

Kuroo:  MF didn't even say hi  😭

{ Daichi removed 16 participants admin rights } 

_{12:38 am}_

{ Daichi gave Suga, Narita, Ennoshita, Yaku, and Akaashi admin }

_{12:39 am}_

Kageyama:  you removed my admin- 

Tsukishima:  yamaguchi DONT

Yamaguchi:  gomen tsukki  🥺

Tsukishima:  Chile-

Tsukishima:  answer your dm's. 

Yamaguchi:  ofc 

{ Tsukishima went offline } 

_{12:39 am}_  


{ Yamaguchi went offline }

_{12:40 am}_

Yamamoto:  they're definitely sexting. 

Tanaka:  absolutely. 

Noya:  100% agreed

Bokuto:  no argument  😌

Kuroo: hate to say it but I ✨ _disagree_ ✨

{ Yaku muted Kuroo, Noya, Bokuto, and Tanaka }

_{12:40 am}_

Lev:  I appreciate you <3

{ Yaku muted Lev }

_{12:40 am}_

Tsukishima:  I have a new found respect for you. 

Yaku:  thank you. 

{ Akaashi unmuted Lev }

_{12:40 am}_

Akaashi:  it's Bokuto rn, Lev, Ik what your gonna say. 

Akaashi:  do it asf. 

Lev:  thank you comrade  🤩

Yaku:  you didn't even grow up in Russian stfu

Yaku:  you know what, translate this

Yaku:  геи сука

{ Yaku muted Lev and Akaashi }

_{12:41 am}_

Yaku:  Akaashi I'm gonna unmute you in an hour.

Ennoshita:  I might just do a tsukishima 

Ennoshita:  lay down in the middle of the road and hope I die sooner  🧚🏻♀️✨

{ Tsukishima came online }

_{12:41 am}_

Tsukishima:  I'll join you.

Narita:  lmao bet

{ Yamaguchi came online }

_{12:41 am}_

Yamaguchi: tsukkkiiii nooo 😕

Tsukishima:  yamaguchi

Yamaguchi:  yes?

Tsukishima: deadass gonna break your windows

{ Tsukishima went offline }

_{12:42 am}_

Yamaguchi:  ok-

{ Yamaguchi went offline }

_{12:42 am}_

Suga:  oh no

Hinata:  what's wrong suga-san ?

Kageyama:  they're obviously gonna fuck dumbass

{ Suga muted Kageyama }

_{12:43 am}_

Suga:  I beat you to it @ Yaku

Yaku:  dang  😞✌🏻

Daichi:  yes, pop off

Daichi:  get a hold of them children  😆

Asahi:  Daichi, with all my respect...you sound like a child predator.

{ Akaashi locked the conversation }

_ {12:45 am}  
  
_

{ Narita unlocked the conversation }

_ {12:45 am} _

Narita:  let the kids socialize  🥺 hopefully they all get bored and kill eachother off  😻🧚🏻♀️✨

Akaashi:  I have so much respect for you

Bokuto: Oi Tsukki’s gonna get laid~~  


Suga: they. Are. MINORS

  
Kuroo: Bokuto- 🥺

{ Daichi locked the conversation }

_ {12:46}  
_

{ Daichi suspended 4 participants admin rights }

_ {12:46}  
_

{ Daichi unlocked conversation }

_{4:30 pm}_

{  ⧮ SYSTEM ALERT: All previously muted users have been un-muted as of 24 hours have gone by  ⧮ }

{  ⧮ SYSTEM ALERT: All previously suspended admin rights are returned as of 24 have gone by  ⧮ }

Tanaka:  I can't believe you fucking muted me @ Yaku

Suga :  watch your language. 

{ Kuroo added Oikawa }  


_{4:33 pm}_  


Oikawa:  ty  😇

{ Oikawa added 8 people to the chat }

_{4:33 pm}_

Iwaizumi:  I KNOW for a fact you did NOT just add our whole team to a group chat

Kuroo:  oh yea that reminds me

{ Kuroo added 7 people to the chat }

_{4:34 pm}_

Kenma:  why am I back here

Hinata:  hi kenmaaa :D

Kenma:  I suddenly know why I'm in here. 

Kuroo:  bo, add fukuro 

Bokotu:  betttt

{ Bokuto added 6 people to the chat }

_{4:35 pm}_

{ Daichi banned non-admins from disrupting the participant list }

_{4:35_ _pm}_

{ Daichi added Kiyoko and Yachi}

_{4:36 pm}_

Tanaka:  kiyoko sannnnn

Noya:  KIYOKOOOOO

Kiyoko:  😶

Kenma:  I'm to sober for this

Kenma:  somebody better get me some drugs or alcohol in the next 30 minutes

Yaku:  I'm sorry, what?

Kuroo:  ooo Kenma Yaku is mad at you

Lev:  moriiiiiii

Yaku:  don't call me that.

Lev:  morisuke~ 

Yaku:  do you want me to rip your limbs off and use them as a dipping spoon for cheese sauce

Lev:  I'll let you destroy me any day 1!1!1!

Suga:  Lev, child, your not even legal.

Yaku:  I'm not tryna catch a case  ✌🏻

Matsukawa:  bruh

Hanamaki:  you

Matsukawa:  either

Hanamaki : kill

Matsukawa:  yourself

Hanamaki:  or 

Matsukawa:  get 

Hanamaki:  killed

Iwaizumi:  stfu

Oikawa:  iwachannnnnn

Iwaizumi:  you belong to the streets

Iwaizumi:  -hoe

Hinata:  what's a hoe

Suga:  hey Kenma, let me hit the blunt

Tanaka:  holt shit

Noya:  HOLY SHIT

Asahi:  😟

Daichi:  no committing illegal acts because this could be used as evidence. 

Tsukishima:  if I kill myself by fire they can't arrest my corpse for arson. 

Yamaguchi:  Kei-

Yamaguchi:  Kei, keiiiiii

Tsukishima:  dms. now.

Matsukawa:  why tf u all so kinky

Kenma:  I'm not kinky I'm high  😋

Kuroo: theyre not fucking 🤨

Lev: kozume-San  your never this open irl. 

Kenma:  because the BIRDS, Lev, the BIRDS

Hanamaki:  the birds work for the bourgeoisie

Matsukawa:  fuck me

Matsukawa:  no homo tho

Hanamaki:  aight bet, place and time

Terushima:  that hot. Lemme join 

Akaashi:  I think tf not. 

Akaashi:  there will be no threesome planing in this group chat

Suga: Akaashi you filthy hyp-

Hinata:  what's a threesome

Noya:  go on urban dictionary. 

Suga:  Noya I'm gonna strangle you. 

Suga:  I'm gonna fucking smash your teeth in. 

Asahi:  😶

Yachi:  aHHH  😭😭🥺

Kiyoko:  it's fine Hitoka ✨, @ Yachi 

Tanaka:  shes nice AND pretty  😭😭😫

Ennoshita: And shes unavailable and ✨lesbian✨

Narita:  lmao tea

Kinoshita:  somebody mute Narita

Narita:  I-  😞

Hinata:  imagine being in a relationship lmfao

Yaku: deadasss tho 

Mad Dog:  I'm going to fucking stab you all if you don't stop spamming me. 

{ Suga muted 20+ people }

_{4:40 pm}_

Suga:  problem solved  🗿

{ Suga locked the conversation }

_{4:40 pm}_

( Daichi unlocked the conversation )

_{6:22 pm}_

{  ⧮ SYSTEM ALERT: All previously muted users have been un-muted as of 24 hours have gone by  ⧮ }

Noya:  can I have 1 fucking day without getting muted  😭

{ Suga muted Noya }

_{6:23 pm}_

Oikawa:  doing gods work xoxo  🙈🧚🏻♀️

{ Suga muted Oikawa }

_{6:23 pm}_

Tsukishima:  it's almost as if I give a fuck

** tsukishima deleted a message **

Akaashi:  sometimes, homicide is alright. 

Bokuto:  AGHASHIIIII

Akaashi:  this is one of those instances. 

Terushima:  🧑🏿🦲

Kuroo:  wtf  😭😭

Kenma: JAIL

{ Kenma locked the conversation }

_{6:25 pm}_


End file.
